The Mystery of Sylveon
Disclaimer This is a direct Sequel to the Pokepasta "The Eevee Prophecy" Creepypasta by MaxamireOfCookington Part 1 - Research As many of you may know, I am an eccentric Pokémon fan, and I had been playing since the age of 5, which was around the time that Ruby and Sapphire was released. My parents were relatively anti-videogame (They didn't like me playing games which were too violent (with the only exceptions being Virtua Fighter 5 and Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2)), and I got my first console from my cousin around that same time. Despite my parents being anti-videogame, I did spend 3 years of my childhood playing on a Mega Drive that my father owned and a Dreamcast that I got during Lower School. I was always searching websites like Serebii and Bulbapedia for new Pokémon information, and around this time, I had been informed by my friend of the Gen 6 Pokémon Games (X and Y). I was really looking forward to it, as it would be the first 3D Pokémon game on a handheld system. I decided to do a little research on some newly confirmed Pokémon. I got a glimpse of the 3 new starters: Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie, as well as some other Pokémon like Xerneas and Yveltal (the Main Legendaries), Dedenne, Bunnelby, Vivillon and later, Sylveon. This is what I was excited about now, a new Eeveelution! For the first time since Diamond an Pearl, they have introduced a new evolution of Eevee! As well as adding a new type: Fairy type. Even though it did sound ridiculous at first, I saw that it made Dragon types less overpowered. I did some more research on Sylveon via Google, and after about 1 hour of research I got an email from an unknown user, that had a file attached to it. I decided to check it out, and the attachment was a link to a beta of Pokémon X and Y, which baffled me as it had only just been announced. But at the same time, I was intrigued. Mainly because I would have the capability to see Sylveon in action. So I downloaded it and proceeded to activate this "beta". Part 2 - The Beta I realized that this "beta" was a .zip file, so I had to download a 3DS emulator in order for it to play. When I tried to play it, the first 25 times, it just crashed at the title screen. The title screen was a black background with the words "X and Y" written in Japanese. I then realize that it came with a .txt file that needed to be decoded first. I checked it out and it was just a list of all of the already confirmed Pokémon, with the repeated phrase "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" appearing 19 times underneath "SYLVEON". I realize that it needed to be adjusted by inputting random data. I inputted the word "Play" at the end, and put the phrase "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" below each Pokémon listing. I then tried playing again, and it was successful. The character select screen came up after I pressed start, and I could choose either カルム (Calem) or セレナ (Serena). I chose Calem and proceeded to play. The game began in Lumiose City where I saw a gateway to Route 1 (Beta). I checked my party and I was assigned with level 50's of all 3 starters. I walked out of the gateway and walked into a grassy area with faint, calming background music was playing. I could hear the sound of an ocarina in the background music as well. I walked into the large patch of grass, and encountered a Pokémon. The first Pokémon I found was a Sylveon. It was adorable, I had to catch it. I went into my inventory and threw a Pokeball at it, which it broke out of on the 3rd shake. I continued throwing a Pokeball at it, until I finally caught it. But at that point, the game crashed. I tried to restart the game, but no luck. Part 3 - THIS IS THE END! I attempted to try and find out any more information about the Beta, so I posted the beta link and the .txt file on a Pokémon related Facebook group. After 2 days, someone analyzed the text file, and told me that in order to play it a 2nd time, you had to input some more code.. He told me how to input the new code, and that night, at around 11:45pm, I went to play it again. The game restarted where I had left off, and I had only Sylveon sitting in my party. I walked out of the grass, but before I could, Sylveon got out of it's Pokeball and ran off. I followed it to a foggy area that looked suspiciously like a graveyard. With many tombstones that read the names of Japanese kids playing the game, as well as the 3 starter Pokémon. I walked up to one grave in the corner, and a message came up that read: .."あなたが次のだ".. Which translated to: .."You're next".. Suddenly Sylveon appeared and pushed me into a pit, below the tombstone, presumably killing Calem. A message then came up which read: .."、マクストン私を覚えていますか？それはですあなたの古い相棒EXE！あなたは私を処分したと思った、だけでなく、あなたがより良いと思う二回あなたビン私の前に再び".. Which translated to: .."Remember me, Maxton? It's your old buddy EXE! You thought you got rid of me, well you better think twice before you bin me again!".. The screen then went black, and nothing progressed from there. I couldn't believe what I just saw, EXE is still alive?! And he attempted to plot his revenge on me in a rather weaker way that I expected. Soon after that, my monitor started displaying a horrific picture of a dismembered Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie. Chespin's body was completely blood red, with bleeding eyes, it's spines were broken and dripping with blood. Fennkin's fur had changed from a light yellow to a black colour, it's tail and fur were ruffled and it had it's eyes were bleeding. Froakie's body was bruised and had blood stains everwhere. It's frubbles (Neck bubbles) were now crimson. They were all being held up by Sylveon's ribbon-like feelers like marionettes. At that point, the lights turned off and the alarm system went off by itself. Strangely, Mom and Dad were not woken up by this, but I was panicking so much. I got so tired of the alarm, the unsettling image and the light flickering that I eventually huddled myself up against the wall and burst into tears, praying for it to end. After about 1 hour, it all stopped. But around that time, I was unconscious and my parents awoke the next morning to find me lying on the floor motionless. I awoke around 7 hours later in the hospital, and I filled them in on the whole story. To this day, Mom and Dad have still been really anti-videogame, but it still didn't stop me from getting the full version of Pokémon X. I think a lesson was learnt that day, never open/play any attachments from an unknown address, otherwise, you'll end up as scared as I was... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Migrated Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Sequel Category:Original Story